A Little Pink
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Just some cute JaSam fluff with a little Molly thrown in. My little extra to the Valentine's Day episode that aired Monday.


**Ok, so I know I have Gone For Good that I have to update and I promise that my newest chapter is almost finished…ALMOST! But my sister pretty much demanded that I had to write this oneshot and she doesn't take lightly to being ignored. So here it is. Just a cute little JaSam fluff, with some Molly thrown in for some fun. I gotta admit I struggle a little because usually I only write oneshots when the writers leave me wanting more, but I was very happy with Monday's episode. So this is just a little extra. I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. Now I'm off to finish my chapter for Gone For Good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or it's characters.**

Jason was coming down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. Hurrying to open it he is relieved to see it was Kristina and Molly standing there and not someone with business that needed his attention. It was Valentine's Day and Jason had told all the men, Sonny, and even Carly he would be unavailable for the day. But life had a tendency to get in the way. "You two got here fast." Jason says opening the door wide and ushering the girls inside.

"You told us it was important." Kristina shrugs her shoulders.

"Well I appreciate it." Jason says looking over his shoulder to be sure they were alone. "I need your help…both of you." He saw the surprise fill their eyes and the curious looks they shared before looking back at him.

"You need our help?" Molly says in disbelief, but obviously pleased with the news.

"With what?" Kristina asks a little more skeptical.

"Well it's Valentine's Day..." Jason stops talking when he hears a noise from upstairs. He left Sam sleeping upstairs to make plans and he had been quite the whole time trying to make plans for the day.

"Please tell me you are going to be spending the day with Sam." Kristina says quickly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Jason, you really must." Molly agrees.

"I am…I want to. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Jason asks confused.

"Because you two have done everything in your power to deny you're in a relationship and to do things as a couple."

"We do not." Jason says uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

"Jason you guys really do." Molly shakes her head. "At social functions you tiptoe around each until you can sneak off at the first available moment. And don't even get me started on holidays." Molly shakes her head and sighs. "You two have to celebrate Valentine's Day… I know Sam wants to, even if she doesn't show it to you."

Jason had to smile at the fact Molly sounded so much older that she was. If he were honest the younger girl made him more uncomfortable than any of the other kids, she always kept him on his toes. "Well don't worry, I plan to spend the whole day with Sam. That's why I called you two over." At their confused glances Jason sighs, this was the hard part. "I need you two to go shopping for me and pick up some decorations for the penthouse. You know, Valentine's Day type of stuff. Can you do that for me?" When the girls eyes go wide and they start nodding with excitement he smiles in return. "That's great. I'm going to give you a key so when you guys are done you can come back and set everything up."

Kristina was the first to recover from her shock. "Are you serious?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Are you kidding? I would love to help!" Molly practically squeals in excitement. "Jason this is so romantic. You are going to spend the whole day with Sam and want to bring her back here and surprise her with a romantic night in. Sam is going to love it!" Molly finishes wistfully, her hands clasped tight in front of her. "I knew you were a romantic at heart. You just hide it underneath a distant and cold façade." Molly smiles up at him.

Jason was feeling more uncomfortable than ever and was really starting to have second thoughts about calling Kristina and Molly. Standing there rethinking his plan Jason hears someone coming down the stairs and turns to see that's its just Spinelli and thankfully not Sam. "Good morning Stonecold." Spinelli says before his eyes land on the two girls standing behind Jason. "Good morning mini Goddess's in training, what a pleasure it is to see you. What's the special occasion?" Spinelli asks coming to join the group.

"I called the girls over because I could use their help today." When Spinelli looks surprised at the girls and then back to Jason. "I want to surprise Sam by having the penthouse decorated for Valentine's Day, but since I'll be with Sam all day I won't be able to do it."

"Stonecold…" Spinelli says in awe, a smile spreading across his face.

"I asked for them to do the shopping for me and set everything up." Jason quickly finishes. He was starting to get annoyed with everyone's reaction that he wanted to surprise Sam on Valentine's Day. "I was going to ask you. But I figured you would have plans with Maxie and if not I hope you do plan to stay away for the evening."

"Why, yes, of course Stonecold." Spinelli nods enthusiastically. "I do have plans with Maximista, but not until later. No worries, the Jackal will be out of your hair for the whole day. Now I must be off because I have some Valentine shopping of my own to do." Spinelli says before shrugging into his jacket and leaving.

"Spinelli is so amazing. All those brains and still a romantic…Maxie is a lucky girl."

"Molly." Kristina groans rolling her eyes.

"It was just a statement." Molly shrugs her shoulders and looking back at Jason. "I just hope that someday I'm as fortunate as Sam and Maxie that I find someone as thoughtful and romantic and heroic as you and Spinelli are."

Jason scratched the back of his neck and bit back a groan…definite second thoughts about calling Kristina and Molly. Before he can respond to that there is noise from upstairs and Jason knew that meant Sam was awake. Any minute now she could come down stairs and want to know why her sisters were here. Jason wanted them out before that happened. "So can you help me?" He asks having no other option, but the two of them.

"Of course." The girls say in unison and smiling.

"Great." Jason sighs going to his desk and pulling open the drawer where he keeps cash on hand. "I'm going to give you guys some money to buy whatever you need." Turning around he hands the money to Kristina who immediately counts it.

"100 dollars Jason?" Kristina says in disgust.

"What?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"That will buy maybe a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates." Kristina rolls her eyes. "Is that all you want for Sam on Valentine's Day?"

Jason's skepticism must've been evident on his face because Molly was the next to sigh and thrust her hands on her hips. "Don't you want it to be extra special? It will be your first Valentine's Day together again."

There was more noise coming from the upstairs and Jason was sure that Sam would be downstairs any moment. Going back in the drawer and grabbing more cash he doesn't even bother counting it, but just hands it to Kristina. "That should be more than enough. You guys can have whatever is left over as a thank you for all your help." He could hear a door opening upstairs. "Now go before she catches you." Rushing them out the door he turns in time to watch Sam come down the stairs. "Good morning." Jason says walking towards her and opening his arms for her step into them.

"Good morning." Sam smiles up at him.

Holding her close Jason kisses the top of Sam's head. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sam says back looking up into his blue eyes. "So any plans I should know about for the day?" Sam asks hopeful. All week Spinelli and Maxie had kept mentioning their plans for Valentine's Day and Sam had been waiting for Jason to say something, but he never did. So now, with the day here, Sam really hoped to spend the day with him, even if that meant just sitting around the penthouse.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, but just know that today it's just going to be me and you." Jason says before leaning down and pressing his lips lightly to hers. "How does that sound?"

"Wonderful." Sam says running her fingers up into Jason's hair and pulling his head down. This kiss was much more potent than the last and Sam was grateful for Jason's strength at the moment when he lifts her easily in his arms and carries her up the stairs.

------

The next morning Jason tries to roll over in bed and smiles when he finds he can't since Sam was laying more on him than the bed. Running a hand down the smooth skin on her back Jason's smile grows when Sam stretches like a cat. When her eyes finally open and look into his he kisses her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning." Sam mumbles rubbing her eyes, her voice sleepy.

"Coffee?" Jason asks.

"Please." Sam responds laying her head back down on his chest.

Chuckling Jason slides out from under Sam and watches as she curls into the spot he vacated. "Do you want me to bring it up to you when it's done?"

"Mmm…no." Sam says stretching again before sitting up. "I'll come down with you."

Jason and Sam walk down the stairs hand in hand and both freeze at the same time. "Is it just me, or has the pink seemed to multiply during the night?" Jason asks with a look of dismay on his face.

Laughing Sam runs a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs out of the way. "I think it's just that you're seeing it during the daylight. It has a different effect the morning after."

Jason looked ready to say something when there was an urgent knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"Maybe Mac is going to arrest me now?" Sam says, only half kidding.

"Very funny." Jason responds, not amused.

"Well he brings me in for questioning last night." Sam shrugs her shoulders. "The next obvious step in the PCPD ineptitude is to arrest an innocent bystander… I can't usually call myself that, but this time I'm proud to say I can."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Jason says before looking into the peephole. Stepping back he looks at Sam in confusion as he opens the door allowing Molly to enter.

"Molly. What's wrong?" Sam asks before her sister has a chance to speak.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" Molly asks.

"Why else would you come to Jason's?"

"I wanted to see you." Molly says smiling looking around the penthouse pleased to see the decorations were still up.

"What's going on?" Sam asks, still concerned. "Why would you seek me out at Jason's if nothing was wrong?"

"I wanted to hear about your Valentine's Day." Molly says rolling her eyes. Leave it to Sam to jump to conclusions. "And I just couldn't wait for you to stop by the house to ask you about it." Molly adds. "I figured you'd still be here. And besides, I wanted to see if the penthouse was still decorated." Walking further into the room she turns in circle and stares back at Sam and Jason. "Doesn't it look amazing. Kristina and I were worried that it would be too much, but I think it looks fantastic. Were you surprised when you came home? Jason didn't really give us a lot to go on about what he wanted…"

"I loved it." Sam cuts off her youngest sisters rant and smiles. "It was very nice surprise and thank you so much for helping Jason."

"Yes, thank you Molly." Jason says finally speaking. "I couldn't have done it without you and Kristina, be sure to thank her for me."

"So you really liked it." Molly's smile grew. "Kristina wasn't sure about the pink, but I was sure you wouldn't mind. After all you wore that pink tie for Spinelli's wedding. I think it takes a strong man to wear pink. And Jason we know you are strong and brave. A true hero…"

"The pink was perfect." Jason interrupts, knowing if left to it Molly would be off on one of her romantic monologue. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Sam didn't necessarily agree with that. She remembered many times that Jason would surprise her with a romantic night in, but she didn't say that now with Molly standing there. "It was very sweet of you and Kristina. You guys did a great job." Sam says instead.

Overjoyed by their praise Molly rushed forward and gave Sam a hug, which she returned, holding her sister as tight as possible. What surprised both her and Jason was when Molly pulled away and then turned and hugged Jason. "I hope this means you two are finally over your fears of admitting you're committed to each other." Molly says pulling away to give them both and imploring look. "Because I really think a summer wedding would be beautiful…"

"Molly." Sam groans rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"What…Sam? You and Jason are obviously in love with each other. And with your history why wouldn't you two want to take every opportunity to show it…to celebrate it. Who knows when something terrible might happen, because let's be realistic." Molly says crossing her arms over her chest and seeming much more mature than she truly was. "With the lifestyles you two lead it's very possible."

"Molly." Jason shakes his head at her, before looking over at Sam to see that she was working hard to avoid Jason's gaze. "We already told you that Sam and I are not discussing marriage, especially with her younger sister present and trying to badger us into it."

"I'm not badgering." Molly sighs. "But I can see that my efforts are still futile. You two obviously are still as stubborn to admit what is right in front of you."

"I'm not discussing this with you right now." Sam says quietly bending down to be at Molly's level. "Jason and I are very happy with where we are right now and I would appreciate you letting us move at our own pace in this."

Molly still looked like she had much to say and Jason knew Sam was uncomfortable enough with the whole situation so he reached out a hand to rest on Molly's shoulder. "Sam and I know you mean well, but do you really want the knowledge that you pressured us into something we weren't quite ready for?" He asks sharing a look with the younger girl and noticing when her eyes go wide and she shakes her head lightly he smiles. "I didn't think so."

Sam wanted nothing better than to kiss Jason at that moment, but not with Molly standing there. "How bout I make a deal with you." She says reaching out to grab both of Molly's hands in hers. "You'll be the first person I call once Jason and I decide we're ready, but only if you let us be the ones to decide when that is. Deal?"

"Deal." Molly says smiling.

"Now I'm sure Alexis is starting to wonder where you ran off to."

"Yea." Molly laughs nodding her head. "We're supposed to be meeting at Kelly's but I had to stop over here first."

"Well let's not make Alexis wait." Jason says going to open the door for Molly. "Thank you again for all your help."

"You're very welcome Jason." Molly stops to stand in the doorway to turn and stare at her sister and Jason. "I know I promised to stay out, but just think about what I said." With nothing left to say Molly hurries out of the penthouse and over to the elevator, with one final wave she is gone.

"She never stops." Sam says with an uncomfortable chuckle, avoiding Jason's gaze.

"No, she definitely is tenacious enough to be Alexis daughter." Jason says trying to catch Sam's gaze, but it wasn't working.

"So how about that coffee?" Sam asks before quickly turning on her heel to head towards the kitchen.

"Sam." Jason reaches out and grabs hold of her hand as she walks past him, stopping her retreat. "Look at me." Jason urges quietly. "What's wrong?" He asks when she finally does.

"Nothing." Sam says before biting down on her bottom lip. "Well…everything Molly said…I just don't know. I don't want you to think that I'm thinking that way…because I'm not Jason. I don't know where Molly gets these ideas of hers, because they're just crazy. We haven't even been together for a year and she's already encouraging marriage? That's just ridiculous. You and I are nowhere near…" Sam's words are cut off by Jason's lips pressing down on hers.

"I love you." Jason says once he pulls away from the kiss.

"I love you too Jason." Sam says smiling slightly. "And I'm just so happy with where we are right now. I wouldn't want anything to wreck that and I just fear that with Molly constantly pressing this whole wedding thing that's going to happen. I really don't want you to feel pressured Jason….really."

"I don't." Jason says shaking his head and raising a hand to brush her bangs out of her face. "But I think we should maybe discuss everything Molly keeps saying."

"You…what?" Sam asks her eyes wide, a mixture of surprise and fear staring back at him.

"I'm in love with you Sam." Jason says cupping her cheek. "And I can't imagine what I would do if you weren't in my life."

"I know Jason. I feel the same way, but marriage…"

"I'm not saying we go out tomorrow and get married." Jason hurries to calm Sam's nerves. "I'm just saying that when you are ready…because I understand you aren't right now, but when you are…I want to know."

Sam was speechless for a moment, trying to process what Jason had said. "Are you saying you're ready?" She finally asks.

"I'm saying that I think Molly has made a few valid points, but even without Molly's input. I want you in my life Sam."

"I am in your life Jason."

"I want you to always be in my life." Jason could see the hesitancy still lingering in her eyes. "There are so many mistakes from the past…I can't even begin to make up for them. I just don't want to lose you, because that is one mistake I don't want to repeat ever again."

"You won't." Sam says shaking her head slowly and blinking back tears. "Are you…are you asking me to…Jason are you asking me to marry you?" Sam asks, feeling a mixture of joy and fear at the idea.

"No, and it's not because I don't want to, but because I know that you aren't ready yet." Leaning forward he brushes his lips on her forehead. "When I do ask you I want there to be no hesitation."

"I like the sound of that." Sam says resting her head on Jason's chest.

Holding Sam in his arms Jason rests his head on top of hers for a moment before pulling back. "Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

"I loved it Jason, it was perfect."

"Even the impromptu visit to the PCPD?" He says with a cringe, but it turns into a smile when Sam just laughs "I had been trying to think of way to keep you out of the penthouse so Kristina and Molly would have plenty of time to decorate, but I was thinking along the lines of a motorcycle ride. When Mac called you in…" Jason shakes his head and runs a hand down the side of his face. "I really thought that another holiday was going to be wrecked."

"Another holiday?" Sam says her nose scrunching in confusion.

"Well New Years. You planned that romantic night for the two of us and Franco…" Jason's voice fades away and shrugs his shoulders. "The night didn't exactly go as planned." When Sam just shook her head he sighed. "And then we spend half the night at the PCPD on Valentine's Day."

"I think it was very fitting for us." Sam says shrugging her shoulders.

"Yea, we do spend plenty of time there." Jason sighs.

"It was perfect Jason. I wouldn't have changed a thing." Sam throws her arms over his shoulders and smiles up at him.

"Me neither." Jason says bending down to kiss Sam. With small steps backwards Jason was heading towards the couch when his foot gets caught. Looking down at whatever it was he frowns, when Sam starts to laugh. Crouching down Jason starts to untangle the ribbon from around his foot and in the process the balloon the ribbon is tied to keeps getting in the way. Finally free Jason stands up and when Sam was still laughing quietly he chuckles too. "Ok maybe I would've done away with the balloons."

"But not the pink?" Sam asks eyebrows rising in surprise and skepticism.

"Well…" Jason looks around his living room and sighs. "It is really pink."

"But Jason, real men aren't afraid of pink." Sam laughs pushing the balloon out of the way before running her hands up his shoulders and winding her arms around his neck. Lips so close their brushing Sam smiles. "You aren't scared of a little pink are you?"


End file.
